The present invention relates to a device for assisting in the lifting or lowering of handicapped or other incapacitated persons from a bed, chair, bath or commode and for transporting such persons to a desired location.
There are a multitude of different apparatus for lifting and transporting invalids. U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,789 issued to Schoenberger discloses an apparatus for lifting and transporting an invalid which consists of a wheeled support having a vertical stanchion and a complex framework for supporting the invalid in a position with his/her knees bent and elevated so that the invalid is almost horizontal and face down. Not only is the device relatively expensive but the invalid is transported while raised well above the floor level leading to the risk of tipping sideways and consequent serious injury.
There are a variety of sling arrangements for hoisting up invalids and the like but these involve strapping the arms and possibly the legs. The placement of such straps often requires time and effort to place the straps on the invalid in the desired location and then subsequent removal of the straps. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,593 issued to Kristensson discloses a mobile patient lift and transport apparatus in which a belt having a handle at each end passes over a person's thigh while the person is in a position leaning forward from a sitting position with that person's knees pressed against a knee-support.
Generally, there is a need for a lifting and transporting apparatus which is simple to operate and requires a minimum of work on the part of the operator to attach the person to the apparatus. Any such lifting device should accommodate the changing horizontal position of a person as that person is standing up or sitting down.